


Jenseits der roten Berge

by Daxlovesdestiel (Lovesdestiel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Daxlovesdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wer ist Ron wirklich? Wird er jemals seinen Vater finden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Fremde

**Author's Note:**

> Von 1987  
> Ich tippe es nur ab und korigiere später...  
> Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, was ich damals geschrieben habe.

**Der Fremde**

Es war einmal, zu einer Zeit wo Gut und Böse, noch offen im Kampf miteinander waren. Da lebte in einem kleinen Dorf in einer abgeschiedenen Gegend, ein Junge namens Ron. Er war ein Waisenkind, dass man vor einer kleinen Hütte gelegt hatte, wo ein altes ehrbares Ehepaar wohnte.

Sie nahmrn sich des kleinen Jungen an, der damals etwa ein paar Wochen alt gewesen sein musste. Und gaben ihm den Namen Ron. 

Das kleine Dorf hiess Tustor und die Leute die dort wohnten, waren bekannt für ihre aus Eisen hergestellten Waren. Besonders aber, waren ihre Schwerter und Lanzen berühmt. 

Eines Tages, als Ron ungefär sein achtzehntes Lebensjahr feierte, packte ihn die Neugier. Er wollte gerade in die kleine Hütte , in der er aufgewachsen war eintreten, da hörte er Stimmen. Eine Stimme erkannte er. Sie gehörte seiner Pflegemutter Ostia. Die andere Stimme aber, hatte er noch nie gehört. Oder doch? Ihm war, als hätte er diese Stimme doch schon einmal Irgendwo gehört...

Gespannt blieb er vor der Tür stehen und lauschte, was die Stimme eines Mannes und die von Ostia zu einander sagten."Nein, oh nein! Wenn wir das gewusst hätten, oh wir hätten ihn ganz bestimmt anders erzogen." hörte er seine Pflegemutter jammern.

"Nein, dass wäre nicht nach dem Sinne des Königs gewesen. Er hatte ausdrücklich befohlen, seinen Sohn vor einer bestimmten Hütte zu legen. Hätte er es nicht getan, wäre der junge Prinz, mit Sicherheit von den Mördern Ragars getötet worden. Jetzt aber, wo er alt genung ist, um sich selbst zu schützen, möchte der König Filupon seinen Sohn Akyron zurück haben. Denn das ist s in richtiger Name."erwiderte der Fremde.

Ron wusste längst, dass der Fremde und Ostia, von ihm sprachen. Was hatte der Fremde gesagt? Er sei ein Prinz und sein richtiger Name sei Akyron? Und wer war dieser Ragar? Noch nie, in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er etwas von ihm gehört. Doch weiter überlegen konnte er nicht, denn das Gespräch ging weiter.

Die alte Ostia sagte gerade:"Aber, aber...woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr nicht einer der Mörder Ragars seid? Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein, in dieser unruhigen Zeit." Der Fremde lachte:"Wenn ihr es so genau wissen wollt, ich bin... einer der Mörder Ragars. Und wenn der Prinz nun durch diese Tür tritt, wird er mir folgen und glauben, dass ich ihn zu seinem Vater bringen werde. Und wenn ihr wollt, dass ihm kein Leid geschehen soll, dann solltet ihr lieber mitspielen." 

"Was habt ihr mit ihm vor? Wollt ihr ihn etwa töten? Er ist ja noch so jung..." schluchzte seine Pflegemutter. Ron lief eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. Er musste weg. Er musste so schnell wie möglich fliehen und seinen richtigen Vater finden. Aber vorher musste er sich noch um diesen Fremden kümmern. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Ostia etwas antat. Schliesslich hatten seine Pflegeeltern wegen ihm vieles durchmachen müssen. 

Entschlossen trat er die Tür ein und stürzte sich auf den Fremden. Überrascht, dass dieser nicht in Felle gekleidet war wie er oder alle Anderen im Dorf, sondern in kostbare Stoffe, zörgerte er kurz. Doch sein Aussehen täuschte, denn der Fremde hatte Kräfte wie ein Bär. 

Schliesslich bekam Ron die Oberhand. Der Fremde lag bäuchlings unter ihm und er sass auf ihm und hatte seine Hände auf dem Rücken gedrückt. Stöhnend und mit zorniger Stimme sagte der Fremde:" Was willst du Junge? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan? Lass mich wieder los oder du bekommst die grösste tracht Prügel die du jeh erhalten hast!" 

"Das würde ihnen so passen. Ich lasse sie erst wieder los, wenn sie gut zusammen geschnürt sind."erwiedert Ron wütend. Was der Fremde, mit einem überraschend heftigen Angriff beantwortete. Aber Ron liess ihn nicht entkommen."Mutter, hast du ein Stück Seil oder sonst etwas, womit ich ihn fesseln kann?!"

"Ja, ich hole es mein Junge."antwortete seine Pflegemutter:"Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht." Plötzlich steht sein Pflegevater vor dem Eingang:"Was ist hier los? Was tutst du da mit einem Fremden, Junge?"fragte er verstört. 

Da kam gerade Ostia zurück und wärend Ron den zappelnden Fremden verschnürrte, erklärte Ostia, alles ihrem Mann.

"So ist das also."sagte er, nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens:"Nun, mein Junge. Es ist wohl selbstverständlich, dass du deinen richtigen Vater suchen musst. Aber versprich mir, dass du sehr vorsichtig sein wirst." Sein Pflegevater Kasmos packt Ron an seinen Schultern und mit Tränen in seinen Augen, redet er weiter:"Geh, bevor du entgültig abreist, zu dem Zauberer Emsir. Als wir dich nämlich fanden, war in deinem Körbchen ein Zettel. In dem stand, dass du zu ihm gehen solltest, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre wo du fortgehst."

Ron fühlte sich elend. Doch ein Trost gab es ja noch: endlich würde er wissen, er er wirklich war.

Man sagte, der Weg zu dem Zauberer Emsir sei sehr gefährlich, weil ein Drache den Weg zu ihm bewachen würde. Er würde nur die durchlassen, die ihm gefielen. Man sagte aber auch, dass er schon viele getötet hätte. Ron hatte nicht einmal ein Schwert dabei. Denn seine Pflegeeltern hätten sich so ein kostbares Ding, nie leisten können.

Er war erst vor ein paar Stunden aufgebrochen und schon hatte es angefangen zu Regnen. In dem Felsengebirge in dem er umher wanderte würde es schon eine Höhle geben, um etwas Schutz vor der Nässe und einen trockenen Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu finden. Nach zwei Stunden im strömenden Regen, hatte er schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Aber er findet eine grössere Höhle. Doch er war nicht der Einzige, der sie entdeckt hatte. 

Eine seltsame Karawane kam in die Höhle: an der Spitze ritt so eine Art Kundschafter. Dahinter kam ein ganzes Gefolge und etwa in der Mitte, er traute seinen Augen nicht, war eine junge Frau, vielleicht eine Prinzsessin. Doch sie intressierte ihn auch nicht, obwohl sie so schön war, wie eine Göttin. Ihre Zofe, die etwas weniger kostbar gekleidet war, zog seine Blicke an. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als sie anstarren. Sie aber, blickte auch noch genau so zurück. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was ihn an ihr so faszinierte. Erst allmälich, fand er wieder auf den Boden der Wirklichkeit zurück. 

"Es macht ihnen doch hoffentlich nichts aus, diese Höhle mit einem Wanderer zu teilen?"fragte er höflich die Prinzessin. Die antwortete mit einem Blick auf ihre etwas errötende Zofe:"Nein. Mein Vater brachte mir Gastfreundschaft und Manieren bei. Also gestatte ich es, so lange sie sich benehmen." Und mit erhobenen Kopf, stolziert sie an ihn vorbei, mit möglichst grossem Abstand zu ihm. 

Ron machte ein Feuer in seiner Ecke. Es war schon etwas eng in dieser Höhle mit dem ganzen Gefolge der Prinzsessin. Da sah er plötzlich die Zofe aus einer der Zelte heraus und auf ihn zu kommen."Wollt ihr vielleicht auch zu dem Zauberer Emsir?"fragte sie neugierig. "Ja, warum?" erwidert er überrascht. "Vielleicht wollt ihr mit uns reisen?" "Erlaubt es denn eure Herrin?" fragt Akyron amüsiert. 

"Natürlich, ich meine, sie hat es schon erlaubt."gab sie geheimnisvoll zurück. "Aha. Nun, da ihr schon so schön fragtet, werde ich mit euch kommen. Meine Name ist Ron."sagte er darauf. "Die Prinzsessin heisst Pandorea und ich bin Tephra. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mit den Soldaten im Zelt schlafen."antwortete sie beiläufig und ging, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, davon. 

Ärgerlich nahm er seine wenigen Sachen und zog in eines der Soldatenzelte. Was dachte diese hochnäsige Zofe sich eigentlich, so mit ihm zu reden..?  Wenn sie wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin, hätte sie bestimmt anders mit mir gesprochen, dachte er empört. Schade, hatte er seinem Pflegevater versprochen, unter keinen Umständen, seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen, bevor er nicht mit dem Zaubeter gesprochen hätte. 

Am nächsten Morgen, hatte es aufgehört zu Regnen. Die Reise ging weiter und nach etwa sieben Stunden, kamen sie an ein riesengrosses Felsentor. Mindestens hundert Meter hoch. Erst, als sie  nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren, sahen sie den perfekt getarnten Drachen. 

"Eigentlich sieht er gar nicht so schrecklich aus."flüstert die Prinzsessin mit grossen Augen zu ihrer Zofe. Ron fand auch, dass er gar nicht so aussah, als hätte er unzählige Menschen auf dem Gewissen: Grosse, fast-menschliche Augen, die mandelförmig geformt und gelb leuchetend und mit einem traurigem Blick, ihnen neugierig entgegen schauten. Aber seine riesige Gestalt und seine grossen Reisszähne, machten ihn aber wieder furchterregender. Die Soldaten hielten in sicherer Entfernung an. Aber Ron ging einfach auf den Drachen zu und sagte:"Entschuldigen sie, ich möchte gern, ähm wir möchten gern, zum Zauberer Emsir. Könnten sie so freundlich sein und uns durch lassen? Oder zumindest ankündigen, bitte?" 

Ganz langsam hob der Drache seinen riesigen Kopf und ein empörtes Schnaufen kam aus seinen riesigen Nüstern. Ron liess sich nicht einschüchtern und blieb abwartend stehen. Die Stimme des Drachen dröhnte zu ihm herab:"Was fällt dir ein, du Wurm?! - Nur weil du so höflich gefragt hast, lasse ich dich und noch eine Person durch. Aber keinen weiteren, von euch. Verstanden?!" 

 Die Zofe löst sich von dem dichtgedrängtem Haufen und bleibt nebend Ron stehen. "Ich will auch zu dem Zauberer. Nimmst du mich mit?"fragt sie barsch. "Nun, gut." Erwiedert Ron widerwillig,"du kannst mit mir kommen." Beide machten sich an dem Drachen vorbei, in die breite Schlucht, die sie vorher nicht gesehen hatten.

"Woher kannst du so gut mit Drachen umgehn?"fragte sie Ron plötzlich. "Ach, ich probierte nur etwas aus."antwortete Dieser verlegen. "Mhm,"brummte sie nur. Und dann kam ein riesiges wunderschönes Schloss in ihr Blickfeld. Auch ein Burggraben fehlte nicht und die blauen Dächer schimmerten in der Mittagsonne.

Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste Ron plötzlich und als er nach unten schaute, wusste er auch warum. Denn er und die Zofe, flogen in der Luft dem Schloss entgegen. Eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt sie fest und trug sie hoch in den Himmel.

Dort angekommen, sprang die Tür auf und sie traten einfach ein."Was wollt ihr von mir?"erklang es plötzlich ganz nahe, sehr ärgerlich."Wo seid ihr?"fragte Ron unsicher umherschauend.

"Hier bin ich. Lasst euch nicht von meiner Zauberuhr beeinflussen. Das sagt sie immer zu Jedem." erklärte ein alter Mann. Er trug einen langen Bart und auf dem Kopf, sass ein dunkelblauer, mit goldenen Sternen verzierter, in einer sonderbaren Form, ein Hut."Kommt doch näher. ich habe euch schon erwartet."und zeigte auf eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Überall standen Versuchsgläser und alte Bücher herum."Entschuldigt, die Unordnung, aber ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun." sagte der Zauberer, wärend die Zofe und Ron sich verwundert umsahen. 

"Setzt euch doch."rief der Zauberer etwas genervt. Und zwei Stühle schoben auf sie zu. Gerhorsam nahmen Beide platz."Also,"nachdenklich runzelt Emsir seine Stirn:"fangen wir an. Aber Jeder einzeln. Zuerst du, Ron. Du willst sicher wissen wo und wer dein richtiger Vater ist? Stimmts?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, redete er einfach weiter:"Dein richtiger Vater heisst, wie du ja schon weisst, Filupon. Er lebt jenseits der roten Berge. Sein Königreich nennt sich Tranor und hat etwa ein paar tausend Einwohner. Leider treibt dort auch Ragar sein unwesen. Er bestiehlt die, die ihm nicht gehorchen und brennt ihren ganzen Besitz nieder. Raubt ihnen Töchter und Frauen. In Ragars Besitz ist auch Scelepon. Er ist ein Halbwesen aus Eidechse und Mensch. Alle fürchten ihn."

"Ich glaube aber, dass hinter Ragar mein Erzfeind, der Zauberer Xantos steckt. Er hat es immer so gehalten, dass er im Hintergrund bleibt, wärend Andere seine schmutzige Arbeit machten. Und darum wirst du mit gewöhnlichen Waffen nicht weit kommen. Ich habe etwas für dich. Aber davon später. Zuerst solltest du erfahren, wie deine richtige Mutter hiess. Sie starb letztes Jahr an dem blauen Fieber. Auch Ragars Werk.-Beruhige dich wieder Ron oder soll ich dich jetzt Akyron nennen?" Als er keine Antwort von dem verwirrten und aufgebrachten Angesprochenen bekam, erzählt er weiter:"Deine Mutter hiess Qualissa, sie war sehr hübsch und sie galt als schönste Königin weit und breit. Als sie schwanger wurde, ordnete dein Vater an, dass sobald du geboren wärst, dich vor eine bestimmte Tür zu legen. Mit einem Zettel, deren Inhalt du ja kennst. Nun, komm mit mir. Ich muss dir noch etwas geben."

Akyron stand auf und folgte dem Zauberer in einen anderen Raum. Es war dunkel. Nur ein schwaches leuchten kam von der Mitte her." Hier sind deine Waffen, die ich seit Jahren für dich aufbewahrt habe, Akyron."sagte der alte Zauberer. Wie hypnotisiert ging Dieser darauf zu und griff zu einem Schwert, dass sofort doppelt so hell aufleuchtete. Der Griff war mit Edelsteinen verziert. Auf jeder Seite waren zwei Rubine eingelassen, die in ihrer Mitte einen grösseren, blauen Edelstein hielten. Mit goldenen, filigranen Verzierungen am Griff."Sein Namen ist schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten..."

"Nimm es, es gehört dir. Es hat ausergewöhnliche Kräfte. Bei Gefahr, leuchtet es so hell wie jetzt und es gibt nichts, was es nicht durchschneiden könnte." erklärte der Zauberer. Akyron hatte plötzlich andere Kleider an:"Zu einem Prinzen gehören auch die dazupassenden Kleider."sagte der Zauberer lächelnd, als er das staunende Gesicht von Akyron sah. 

Akryron steckte sein Schwert in die dazupassende Scheide, die er schon um seine Hüften geschnallt hatte. Und es hörte auf zu leuchten. Dann greift er nach einem Langbogen, der ausergwöhnlich aussah."Das ist ein Zauberbogen, er trifft, egal wie weit oder wohin, immer das Ziel, dass du dir gewünscht hast." raunte der Zauberer stolz:"Und diese Pfeile da, gehen niemals aus." Und damit reichte er Akyron einen Köcher mit  ein paar weiss gefiederten Pfeilen darin.

"Und nun noch das Medaillon."sagte Emsir erleichtert:"Es ist von deinem Vater und es besitzt auch ein bisschen Magie. Denn der es trägt, kann die Sprache der Tiere sprechen und verstehen." Akyron streift sich das Medaillon über der Kopf und betrachtete es genauer. Es hatte ein seltsames Tier darauf. Es sah aus, als hätte man alle Tierarten zu einem einzigen Tier verschmolzen. 

So ausgerüstet, ging Akyron mit dem Zauberer wieder zurück in das Arbeitszimmer. Mit weit aufgeriessenen Augen, starrte ihn die Zofe an. Aber Akyron tat so, als wäre sie gar nicht da und setzte sich wieder. 

"Nun zu dir, Pandara."sagte der Zauberer ernst. Jetzt sah Akyron die Zofe mit grossen Augen an. Und diesmal beachtete sie, ihn nicht. Der Zaubere fuhr fort:"Du kannst deinen wahren Namen wieder tragen. Denn dein Beschützer sitzt neben dir. Er wird dich zu deinem Land zurück bringen und dir helfen, dein Königreich zu befreien."Und zu Akyron gewannt, erklärt Emsir weiter:"Denn wie du wissen must, Akyron, hat Ragar auch Pandaras Eltern und alle ihre Unternanen in die ewige Starre versetzt. Nur Pandara und ein paar Wenige, sind davon gekommen. Dein und ihr Vater sind gute Freunde. Sie hatten sich verbündet gegen den Feind, Ragar."

Doch als deine Mutter starb, Akyron, hat sich dein Vater zurückgezogen. Und er hat sich seit dem, in sein Arbeitszimmer eingekapselt. Vielleicht kannst du ihn wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück führen..? Aber nun stört mich nicht länger. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun." Und damit stand er auf und führte die Beiden hinaus, wo schon zwei prächtig aufgezäumte Pferde standen.

"Viel Glück ihr Beiden!"rief der Zauberer ihnen nach und so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnten:"Ihr werdet es brauchen." Und damit verschwand er einfach.


	2. Der schwarze Ring

Sie ritten schon seit Stunden auf die roten Berge zu. Es wurde langsam dunkel. "Wir sollten einen Platz suchen, wo wir übernachten können!" rief Akyron, Pandara zu. "Ja, aber wo? Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus!"rief sie zurück. 

Vielleicht wissen die Pferde, wo es ein geschütztes Plätzchen gibt. Dachte Akyron bei sich und fragte sein Pferd. Seltsamerweise verstand er, was es zur Antwort gewiehert hatte. 

"Was tust du da?"fragte die Prinzessin neugierig. "Ich habe mein Pferd gefragt."antwortete er, als wäre es ganz natürlich, mit Tieren zu sprechen. "Was?" Ungläubig starrt Pandara ihn an:"Du sprichst mit Pferden? Ha! Das ich nicht lache." "Ihr müsst es ja nicht glauben. Jedenfalls sollten wir jetzt nach links um die Ecke reiten und dann rechts bergauf. Dann sollten wir zur einer Höhle kommen."erklärt Akyron. "Es wird auch Zeit!"reklamiert die Prinzessin genervt:"Es ist bereits schon ziemlich dunkel."

Doch als sie dort angekommen sind, war keine Spur von einer Höhle zusehen. "Und? Wo ist jetzt diese blöde Höhle?"fragte sie verärgert. Aber Akyron liess sich nicht beirren und stieg von seinem Pferd ab, um an der Felswand mit dem vielen Pflanzen, nach dem Eingang zu tasten, als er plötzlich mit den Händen ins Leere stiess:"Ah, hier ist der Eingang!"rief er erleichert aus und die Prinzessin folgte ihm mürrisch. 

Bald war das Lagerfeuer angezündet und das Abendessen(gedörrtes Fleisch und Wasser) gegessen. Da räusperte sich Akyron und fragte:"Warum bist du eigentlich als Zofe und nicht als Prinzessin Pandara gereist?" "Wegen Ragar, natürlich!"erwiderte sie gereizt:"Ich glaube, er wollte von Anfang an mich. Damit er mein Volk erpressen konnte." "Nun ist dein Volk aber, in der ewigen Erstarrung. Was könnte Ragar noch von dir wollen?" ragte Akyron neugierig. "Vieles. Zum Beispiel könnte er mit meiner erzwungenen Hilfe, die bösen Mächte vereinigen."erwiderte sie nachdenklich. "Wie das?"fragte er verblüfft. 

"Ich habe von meinem Vater, kurz vor meiner Abreise zu meinet Tante, einen Ring erhalten. Mit ihm, könnte Ragar viel böses ausrichten. Denn der Ring, gehörte einst Xantos, dem Zauberer."erklärte Pandara weiter. "Xantos?- Ist er nicht der Erzfeind von Emsir? Und hat nicht Emsir noch gesagt, dass vielleicht Xantos hinter Ragar stecken könnte? Hmm dann ist es doch völlig klar, dass Ragar diesen Ring will."plapperte Akyron aufgeregt:"Bevor ich zu meinem richtigen Vater gehe, werde ich dich helfen. Das verspreche ich dir." 

Nach einer Weile, fragte er nachdenklich:"Wie kam denn dein Vater zu diesem Ring?" "Nun, das ist eine längere Geschicht." Akyron starrt sie nur fragend an und schliesslich seufzend, ergibt sie sich ihrem Schicksal und fängt an, zu erzählen:"Mein Vater ritt einst, als er noch jung war, auf die Jagt. Da traff er im Wald einen merkwürdigen Fremden an. Dieser fragte meinen Vater, ob er mit ihm nicht gerne, ein Wettschiessen veranstalten würde. Mein Vater, damals noch sehr übermütig, sagte zu. Sie machten aus, wenn mein Vater gewinnen sollte, würde er einen Ring von dem Fremden erhalten und dessen Namen erfahren und wenn der Fremde gewinnen sollte, würde er das Medalion, dass du jetzt trägst, erhalten. 

Es war angeblich, sehr spannend und nur sehr, sehr knapp hatte mein Vater, das Wettschiessen, gewonnen. Der Fremde riess den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn voller Wut, vor die Füsse meines Vaters. Und dann in einer anderen Sprache zu reden, was aber niemand verstand. Danach, sah und hörte man nie wieder etwas von ihm. 

Mein Vater nahm den Ring und ritt nach Hause. Unser Hofzauberer aber, erkannte den Ring sofort und erzählte wem dieser Ring gehört hatte."Pandora, streckte ihre linke Hand aus und zeigte Akyron den Ring. Auf dessen grossen, schwarzem Stein, war ein geflügelter Löwe und darunter ein paar Wörter in einer fremden Sprache, eingeritzt. 

"Mein Vater hat es sehr überrascht. Und natürlich, versuchten verschiedene Leute, dem Stein seine Macht zu entlocken. Aber Keiner hat es geschafft, auch nur die Schrift zu enträtseln."erzählte sie weiter. 

"Und Keinem ist es gelungen?"fragt Akyron verwirrt:"Seltsam. Und sonst ist nichts merkwürdiges passiert?" "Nun, ja etwas schon. Gleich nach dem mein Vater den Ring wieder an seinen kleinen Finger gesteckt hatte, leuchtete er kurz auf. Er hatte damals alles erdenkliche versucht, um heraus zufinden, warum der Ring ausgerechnet dann aufleuchtete. Aber ohne Erfolg. Zufälliger weise, war Jemand aus Vjia da. Aber danach passierte nie wieder etwas."

"Es muss aber einen Grund gehabt haben. Mein Schwert zum Beispiel, leuchtet wenn Gefahr droht. Vielleicht leuchtet der Ring auch, wenn eine Gefahr droht?"denkt er laut. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Mein Vater hat auch dies probiert."antwortete die Prinzessin resigniert. 

"Hat dein Vater auch selber versucht, die Schrift zu entziffern?"fragte, der hartnäckige Akyron. Die Antwort kam zögerlich:"Glaube schon. Warum?" "Weil er vielleicht den Ring dabei ausgezogen hatte... Warte! Gibst du mir einmal deinen Ring? Bitte?"Akyron streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und Pandara legte ihn widerwillig hinein. 

Er steckte sich den Ring an seine linke Hand und versuchte die Worte darauf zu lesen. Und irgentwie geschah es, dass das Medalion, das Akyron um seinen Hals trug, sich auf den Ring legte. Im selben Augenblick, leuchtete das Medalion und der Ring auf und eine tiefe, dröhnende Stimme erklang:"WER DU AUCH IMMER SEIHST, MEINE MACHT GEHÖRT DIR! DENN DU TRÄGST DEN RING DES BÖSEN UND DAS MEDALION DES GUTEN. NUR WER BEIDE DINGE AUS FREIEM WILLEN BEKOMMEN HAT, IST WÜRDIG DIE MACHT ZU GEBRAUCHEN NACH EIGENEM WILLEN."

Wie erstarrt, hatten Akyron und die Prinzessin zugehört. "Darum hat Xantos den Ring deinem Vater gegeben. Weil er selber nichts mit dem Ring allein, anfangen konnte. Denn dein Vater hätte ihm nie freiwillig das Medalion gegeben. Und so versuchter er es, mit einem Trick, mit dieser Wette."sagte Akyron erstaunt. 

"Du hast das Rätsel gelöst, Akyron. Und ich schenke dir dafür diesen Ring. Vater hätte es bestimmt auch so gewollt."murmelte Pandara leise, mit Tränen in ihren Augen. "Ja, vielleicht. Es war ja nur purer Zufall und ohne dich, hätte ich es nicht gekonnt."versucht er sie zu trösten. Bald darauf, wickelten sich Beide, in ihre Decken und schliefen bald ein. Denn Akyron vertraute, auf die Pferde, als Wachen. 

Die Sonne blinzelte schon über die Berge, am frühen Morgen, als Akyron aufwachte, weil er unsanft geschubst wurde. Noch etwas benommen, schaute er um sich. Sein Pferd hatte ihn geweckt. Aber sonst war nichts Aussergewöhnliches zu sehen.

"Was ist los? Warum weckst du mich so früh?"fragte er etwas verwirrt, sein Pferd. Die Antwort kam mit einem Kopfschütteln und schnaufen:"Dein komisches Metal-Ding leuchtet und ich habe auch so ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich rieche anderer Mensch und anderer, meiner Art, näher kommen." "Danke, Freund."flüsterte Akyron:"Bitte versuche ruhig zu bleiben und möglichst keinen Laut von dir zugeben. Sag das auch deinem Kuppel, ja?" Sein Pferd wirft den Kopf hoch und trabt langsam zum anderen rüber. 

Akyron sah nun auch, dass sein Schwert leuchtete. Zwar nur schwach, aber doch so viel, dass man es gut sehen konnte. Er stupste sanft die Prinzessin an der Schulter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sie solle so still wie möglich sein. "Was ist los?"flüsterte sie schläfrig. Er versuchte ihr mit Hilfe seiner Hände, zu zeigen, was er vor hatte: Sie solle hier bleiben, wärend er nachsehen würde, was los war. Sie verstand ihn, aber schaute sehr zornig, um zu zeigen, dass sie damit nicht zufrieden war. 

So leise wie möglich, schlich er zum Eingang der Höhle, wo er vorsichtig, ein paar Ranken auseinander schob. Er sah einen Reiter näher kommen und als er nah genug kam, konnte er nichts erkennen, was auf Jemanden, der zu Ragars Leuten hindeuten würde, erkennen lies. schliesslich wagte er einen Schritt hinaus. Wenn es eine Falle war! Konnte sich wenigstens die Prinzessin retten. 

Der fremde Reiter kam näher, als er ihn sah und stieg ab:"Guten Tag, mein Herr. Ich bin Klassius. Auch bekannt, als Klassius der Händler. Oder Klassius der Spieler und Freund aller einsamen Frauen."Und damit streckte er seine Hände zur Begrüssung aus. Bevor Akyron auch nur die Chance hatte, darauf zu antworten, fuhr der Fremde fort zu quasseln:"Ich hörte, dass Ragar wieder sein Unwesen in der Nähe treibt und bin geflohen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch einen Platz für meine Lilena und mich, in dieser Höhle?"

Akyron starrt verwirrt auf den etwas kleineren, dunkel haarigen Mann. Der ihm irgentdwie sympatisch war und sagte brummend:"Also gut. Ihr dürft mit in diese Höhle, aber vorher verwischt ihr eure Spuren, Klassius. Ich glaube, ihr werdet verfolgt. Stimmt's?" Und mit einem Lächeln, dass er nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, sieht er belustigt zu, wie Klassius seine Spuren verwischt. 

 

 


End file.
